U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,148 describes a rotary cutting apparatus including a cutter drum and an anvil drum, where a pressure actuating device applies pressure to the cutting member in relation to the anvil drum. The apparatus described therein has significant drawbacks in that it is costly and cumbersome to disassemble it for maintenance, e.g. for re-grinding the anvil drum. Another rotary cutting apparatus is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,078, which suffers from the same drawbacks.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-300888 discloses a rotary cutting apparatus, which comprises a lever for subjecting pressure on the cutting member, but is cumbersome to disassemble, since the lever is directly connected to the roller bearing. Such connection generally requires shrink fit, or a least press fit, causing a very cumbersome disassembly for maintenance.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to reduce the time and cost for performing maintenance of a rotary cutting apparatus.